My Immortal
by ChemicalAngelx
Summary: Who Will Save Yuki? Basically a song drabble. Title Owned by Evanescence.
1. Chapter 1

**Evanescence-My Immortal (Kaname/Yuki)**

Yuki was patrolling the grounds, it was cold with a faint wind, but otherwise quiet. Something Cracked in a tree up above, she whipped out her pole, she tapped the tree branches with it, some of the branched cracked and rumbled at her slightest light. She made the pole collapse but kept it in her hand…just in case.

_10 minutes later_

Yuki was standing back against a tree, she was tired, a branch cracked as a wind whistled by. A figure fell from the tree landing right on top of her pinning her down, her pole had flown from her hand. Screaming in surprise, she saw the figure's elongated fangs glint in the moonlight.

"Hush, child" He Hissed. One of his fingers tapped her pulse point, a small cut started to ooze blood "Girly, Your Blood is sweet." his fingernail made the gash wider, he bent his head to the wound. Yuki started crying in fear. Everyone who could help was either asleep or in class. His fangs were millimetres away from the wound. Yuki closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't't do that if I were you." Kaname's voice said calmly. She means a lot to me and if you make her scream, I will kill you"

"She's mine, get your own blood" The figure spat, standing up to face Kaname, grabbing Yuki's hair and holding her tightly in front of him.

"Yuki, Close your eyes" Kaname warned her. Yuki did as she was told, trusting Kaname completely. The Vampire behind me, hissed and screeched as wind whipped around me, the screeching stopped, the hand no longer held me. The next moment, Kaname had enveloped me in a hug. He Pulled Away "Yuki, you can open your eyes now"

"Thank you, Kaname-Senpai"


	2. Chapter 2

Due To Demand, an unexpected next chapter has been written, for those who have asked, which was only three people ( but still, comment are happy love making.

Hasagawa Reiko, a slight fan, your enthusasm, is noted. D

If Anyone Wants To Beta any other chapters? i would be happier, i forget the characters to much to be reliable. Just P.M Me.P

its only short, but, i shall continue, if you like it, thank those who asked for me to continue.

--

I didn't see kaname much after that evening, other that when i was holding back the crowds of screaming day class students. even then i didn't get to see him properly. Aido was doing his usual flirting exercises and the crowd were excitable enough! As Well, as that she had to cover for zero, who had gone off. So, She had to be several places at once AND keep an eye on aido to see who he was aiming to flirt with next. One more, large and excitable girl went over the top and in her frustration burst forward, hitting yuki full in the face, knocking her backwards. The crowd went almost silent because, before the girl could move even an inch forwards, Kaname was right in front of her, Dark Maroon iris's Rimmed with bright red.

"Step back, please." He asked Calmly.

Kaname walked back to yuki, and helped her to her feet. Face to face with kaname and whole body pressed against him as he lifted her, she felt her cheeks starting to burn

"Thank you kaname-senpai"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm So sorry for not updating, Forgive me?

In a vain attempt to draw this out, It shall be in two parts….Sorry =)

* * *

The Next Day, The crowd of screaming girls were **un-bearable **, all whispering that me and Kaname were more _Intimate _than either were letting on. The Evil Glares I received and the comments about wanting the Night class boys to myself were tolerable , The Rumours were terrible, but, the worst of all was being named by most _'…a slut'_. Zero wasn't much help, but at least he was here, freaking out the Day Class, one hysterical girl at a time, its times like this I miss the zero who could scare at least 10 girls into silence, these days the only thing zero was fighting to keep away, was the uncontrollable _'beast' _that had zero _so_ ashamed of himself.

Then the gates opened, revealing the Night Class, in all their white uniformed glory. The Up-beat frenzy of the Day class, pushed all thoughts of zero out of my head. As I struggled to keep the frantic Day class students back, The girls hissed their insults at me 'greedy whore' was a re-occurring one, all the girls chanting it at me, whispering like a chorus vengeful demons. I turned to see where the night class were, to see how long I would have to endure this. The girls hissed louder and quicker at me. Aido was at the front was being his usual 'charismatic' flirty self and making girls feint left-right and centre.

Kaname kept his eyes trained as far away from me as possible.

Once the Night class had passed, and I had finished rounding up the remaining girls. I didn't bother returning to my Dorm and started Night patrol immediately hoping to clear my head and calm down, The girls hissing was too much for me. I staggered up next to a tree and leaned back on it, Sliding myself down to the base of the tree and sat resting on its roots, My whole body shaking, tears ran down my cheeks. I was so oblivious to my surroundings that I didn't hear the sound of approaching foot steps…

* * *

Okay-Please comment,

Because during the writing of this I had a brilliant idea. But, I need your help!

Who should find Yuki?

ChemicalAngelx


End file.
